Age is But a Number
by Silver-Creasent-MOON1995
Summary: Beka has been a Dog for years, her faithful partner Ersken has to make her see that they aren't cut out for the Streets anymore. Read and Reveiw. Rated T for language


I have a small fic for you guys. It started out as a new chapter for Ice Melody...but it took a life of it's own. I daresay that this might be one of my favriote stories to write. So here it goes. I now present to you...

**Age is But a Number**

* * *

"Damn the heat. Damn those pigeons. Damn the Lower City. DAMN YOU ERSKEN WESTOVER." She cried from over his shoulder.

"Beka! You never go out anymore. It is not that hot. Those pigeons are important to you! Now calm down. We're just going upriver."

"Let me down! I can walk by myself. I have work to do Ersken." She beat his back with her fists flailing tying to resist.

"Nope." He said cheerily. Beka sighed and fell limp watching the stones that he walked on. Flipping her hair out of her eyes, she tried turning out of his arms.

"Let. Me. Go."

"NEVER!" he cried then began to run upriver.

"ERSKEN WESTOVER. LET ME DOWN THIS INSTANCE."

"NOT A CHANCE BEKA!"

Once again, she flailed in his grip screaming, threatening and shouting obscenities into his ear.

"Almost…there…just…gotta…get…over…this…damn…HILL!" puffed Ersken still running.

"Ersken stop running you'll get Sunstroke in this damned heat." Beka chastised him still wiggling in his grip.

"Maybe we should cool off then." He veered to the right, straight towards the water.

"NO! STOP LET ME DOWN YOU SOD!" suddenly she gasped. The water around her felt nice, she was no longer held prisoner by her partner and was free-floating in the River Olorun. Floating to the top of the water she began to tread and glared at the still standing Ersken.

"Your…short." Ersken smiled then began to run…fast. Beka growled under her breath and swam after him.

"Wait until I get my hands on you Ersken. You'll wish I let that rusher get his hands on you last night."

"YOU WOUND ME FAIR BEKA!" he called running towards the shore. By now, Beka could stand in the water and was chasing him, seeing red and calling for blood.

"I'LL SHOW YOU A WOUND WESTOVER." She caught up to him…his endurance skills never were up to par with hers. Tackling him from behind her knocked him into the sand. The grimy sand sticking to her wet and hot skin getting into her hair that she had let down for the day. Ersken looked up at her grinning.

"I…win…," she gasped out, running in sand and water was no easy feat, not even for the most experienced of runners.

"No I win. I got you out of that damn apartment into the sun and I got you to run and swim."

"Why?" she gasped out staring up at the sky, narrowing her eyes to keep the sun out.

"You've been working too hard on that case Beka. You need to let up. I was watching you do your accounts last night…you forgot that five silvers made gold. I had to fix it for you after you left for the night…at the fourth Morning Bell. Then I find you back at the Kennel working on that damn report again at noon. Beka it isn't healthy."

"I just want that family to be compensated. That rusher…he took the eldest daughter for payment for their debt. I need to find the rusher who did it. He sold her to the Copper Isles. I need to find him…to make up for my lacking on the streets. I am losing my edge Ersken. Look at me."

"I am. I see you Beka. I see a mother of two. Working as a Street Dog in the Lower City. I see a tired overworked woman trying to live out her prime years. Face it Beka…you are not fit for the streets anymore. Neither of us is."

"Ersken…" she whispered, she knelt up and crawled to the water's edge. She looked into the water. Lines framed her eyes and mouth. Light gray hair streaked back from her temple, her muscles were losing their tone and fading slowly. She could see the lightly sagging skin on her hands and under her less defined chin.

She turned to Ersken. He loving partner. Crow's feet at the corners of his eyes, laugh lines creases in his forehead. His hair was receding slightly, muscles less toned. More of a belly than back about 5 years ago. His chin and face were less defined, his skin sagging.

There was no denying it…they were old.

She felt tears prickle the edges of her eyes, "Ersken…I'm so sorry…so sorry." It had been she that kept them on the streets for so long. She did not want to let go. She wanted to stay on the streets and keep working, keeping fighting. She felt a tear slip over her face into the hot sand where it dried. She felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her towards him. They sat in the sand for a few moments catching their breath.

"Beka…it's ok…everything is fine. Come on…stand up." He gripped her arms and pulled her to her feet, "It's time to go get some Desk Jobs."

Beka let him lead her back to Corus.

They walked through the streets for the last time that night. She smiled at all the newly made Dogs and some of the Elder Dog's puppies. She smiled when she saw one running down the street after a foist, only to fall into the Milk Cart. She raised her eyebrow at the youngster. She could hear a few of the other Puppies call the red-head a Milk Pup.

"Ersken." She said her eyes catching on a young foist stalking a young merchant's son.

"Yea Bek?" he looked down at her. She grinned at him.

"We're old." She smiled a toothy grin at him and raced down the street after a foist. He let out a whoop and followed her.

* * *

I always saw Beka as someone who never wanted to retire...ever. Trying to keep her youth as the best Dog in the Lower City and prehaps all of Corus. I saw Ersken as her best-friend turned brother. Who wouldn't leave her out on the streets, so instead chossing to follow her. I hope you all enjoyed it.

For my **Ice Melody** and **Fever** readers. A new Chapter may be coming soon. So keep a lookout.

**Read and Review my friends. **


End file.
